Shizensaigai
by Daikari Writers Union
Summary: Digidestined, natural disasters, and romance.
1. Of Earthquakes and Kryptonite

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Digimon, its characters, or the idea. Nor do I own "Kryptonite"; it belongs to 3 Doors Down.  
  
The digidestined were all at the mall complex. Actually, the girls wanted to go shopping and just dragged the boys along to carry their stuff and pay for the food when they decided to eat. Suddenly, the ground shook.  
"What's going on?!" Miyako cried.  
"I don't know," Yamato responded.  
  
~I took a walk around the world to  
Ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time~  
  
As the ground shook harder, Hikari attempted to take a step.  
Daisuke saw this. "Wait don't-" Too late. Her foot landed on the floor. Silence.  
Hikari looked at Daisuke. "Daisuke, wha-" She paused as a crumbling noise was heard. The digidestined all froze and looked at 'Kari. She took another step.  
"No!" Daisuke warned. Stares were thrown his way and then at the ground. *crumble**crumble* All eyes glared at Hikari. "Heh heh..oops.." They all fell below ground. *CRACK**WHOOSH**THUD**BOOM* No one moved or spoke for a while. Taichi rose and broke the silence. "Is everyone okay?"  
"Yeah, sure, there's an earthquake or whatever, your sister moves causing the already-weak floor to cave, and we all fall into..some...cellar-cave-thing below a new mall complex, and you..you ask is everyone okay. Sure, of course we are. Not a problem to report." Sarcasm was evident in Yamato's voice.   
"Yeesh, just asking. Look if you're okay then just say as I call you out. You're injured, then say what it is." Taichi proceeded after silence on Yamato's part.  
  
~I watched the world float to the dark  
Side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah~  
  
Daisuke stared at what he believed to be a dirt-rock-wall unable to move or speak. ' My head...and my chest hurt,' Daisuke thought to himself, ' Wait...is that blood? Everyone's here. Why did Hikari have to go and move. I told her so. Why couldn't she just hear me out for once? Oh well...what can I do?' Then the all was lost to him as he fell unconscious.   
  
~I watched the world float to the  
Dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something  
To do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end~  
  
"Hikari?"..."I'm okay. But something's up with my leg..." Two lights come on. It's a pair of flashlights. TK rushes over to Hikari's voice, but he trips not seeing the rock lying in front of him. He glares at the now-visible rock not noticing the danger he's lying so close to. (A/N: You'll know the danger later.) "Okay, who has a flashlight?" Taichi sounded annoyed.  
"I do and so does Koushiro," Yamato replied.  
"Paranoid, ne?" Taichi said.  
"Helps, ne?" Yamato snapped.   
Joe rolled his eyes as an argument brewed and moved to stop it. "We can't exactly afford the luxury of you two arguing right now, so could you please wait to kill each other until we check everyone and figure a way out?" Both boys nodded. "Moving on," Joe continued, "Ken you okay?"..."I'm fine."  
"Miyako?"..."Aside from hating this, I'm alright."  
"TK?"..."I'm alright."  
"Iori?"..."...I'm okay as well."  
"Koushiro you're okay as is Taichi and Yamato. Sora..Mimi?"..."We're fine," they said in unison.  
"Hmmm, Taichi, Hikari, Yamato, Takeru, Miyako, Ken, Koushiro, Sora, Mimi, Iori, myself...?..who else?"  
Ken glared. "Does Daisuke ring a bell?"   
"Oh! Yes. Daisuke?" No response. Joe repeated, "Daisuke?" Still nothing.   
"Daisuke this isn't funny..." Koushiro added.  
"Come on Daisuke, that's enough," Sora put in.  
"Daisuke? Alright, game's over, say something," Yamato said.  
"Fine, you win Daisuke. You wanted us scared; you got it. Now cut it out." Hikari listened for Daisuke's reply. No answer.  
"Where is he? He fell too..right?" Taichi looked around for his would-be protégé. Yamato and Koushiro moved their flashlights a bit to look.   
"There!" Hikari gasps.  
  
~If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superman might  
Kryptonite~  
  
"He's out cold," Joe reported, " and there's a nasty gash on the side of his head and across his chest. It seems he landed on this boulder-looking rift here."  
"Oh no.." Ken walked over. "Is he going to be okay?"  
Joe looked back at Daisuke, "Not if we don't stop this bleeding." Ken and Joe ripped some of their shirts and Taichi and Yamato took their whole shirts off (A/N: Looking incredibly good doing so b.t.w) and handed it over to Joe. "Alright, the bleeding has stopped well enough. Now on how to wake him up."  
"Why do we have to wake him up?" asked Hikari.  
"Because he probably has a concussion, if he does and we don't wake him up he could fall into a coma and never wake up or he'll just die."  
Daisuke moaned and shifted as the others tried to wake him. Eventually, after an ill-advised smack to the head, Daisuke awoke if only for the pain.   
"Wha-?" Daisuke looked around blearily. The first thing he saw was TK and Hikari curled up together watching from a distance. "Ugh, what happened?" Daisuke asked rubbing his head only to find blood there.  
"You fell and got hurt." Ah, Miyako stating the ever obvious. It fell on deaf ears as Daisuke continued to stare across at TK and Hikari.  
  
~You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times I  
Never let you down~  
  
Daisuke's mind calls up all the times 'Kari laughed at him at his expense and then would turn around and say he was the strongest person she knew if she was in a jam.  
  
~You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
Not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground~  
  
He recalls the times he saved her. Currently, Hikari was now moving to walk to the others. Unfortunately, since the others either were already on that side or stayed to the wall, none of them noticed the large gap in the ground. It came from the floor crashing in. Some of it went further down. The flashlights weren't pointed over that way, so as TK watched 'Kari limp across, it was too late for him to help as she tripped and screamed falling into the hole. "Hikari!!" Daisuke jumped in more surprise than anything and rushed over as best he could. He managed to grab her hand. TK and the others continued to stare as if in a paralyzing trance.  
"Hold on!" Daisuke told her. He pulled her up after much strain and then promptly passed out. This seemed to shake everyone out of their shocked and scared trances as they rushed over. TK was more cautious as he moved to the wall. In all the fuss, they failed to notice sounds from above.   
  
~If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman~  
  
"Daisuke, wake up!" Hikari cried. She shook him and wouldn't stop until her brother pulled her away. Silence. (A/N: It's a re-occurring thing, ne?) "Ngh..nnn...what?" Daisuke sat up after a bit.  
"Daisuke!" Hikari threw her arms around Daisuke's neck, but quickly withdrew as he winced in pain.  
  
~If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand~  
  
"Hikari? You okay?" Daisuke asked still disoriented.   
"Yes, thanks to you Daisuke." On the surge of the moment she kissed him. Everyone stared in silence. Pulling back, Daisuke blinked, grinned, and asked, "So this means you do like me back?" 'Kari nodded. Another blink. The others still looked on, expecting Daisuke to do or say something. "Oh." Yet another blink. Silence. Daisuke grins again...opens his mouth and closes it. Questioning looks are thrown at him. Their only form of response is Daisuke passing out again. The other digidestined promptly fall over anime-style (A/N: Of course.) Iori looked up as he heard people yelling for their attention.  
"Hey! You kids alright down there?" questioned a hopeful officer.  
Taichi and Yamato yelled back up. "Yeah, but two are injured."  
"Okay, you kids hold on and we'll get you out now."  
They cheered as help was on the way down. The officers came down a ladder and assisted them up one by one. Hikari stayed with Daisuke as the other digidestined went up.  
  
~I'll keep you by my side with my  
Superman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!!~  
  
"Time to go miss," said an officer as he offered his hand.   
'Kari shook her head. "We're the two injured. We need help. He's out cold and I can't walk on my leg anymore." The officer nodded and called for medics to head their way. Medics arrived and lifted Daisuke up on a stretcher attached to a helicopter. (A/N: Yes they can do that, I've seen it.) 'Kari was lifted as well because she refused to move and Daisuke's head was lying in her lap.  
  
~If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman  
Kryptonite~  
  
White. Everything would have been white if not for the objects present.  
Daisuke awoke to see himself in a hospital room with flowers and cards all basically saying to get well soon. Someone cleared their throat and he turned his head to find 'Kari sitting in a chair next to his bed. He remembered what happened. "So you were serious right? About you and me? I mean, -I- know I love you. You're kind, beautiful, smart, and all else I could think up. Everything I could ever want or need in a girl and more."  
'Kari blushed and she nodded. "Yes I meant it. I love you , Daisuke and I'm sorry I took so long to realize it and tell you. You could have died in there and then you saved me. You've been there for me time and time again. You're sweet, strong, courageous, and handsome. And that's all I ever wanted."  
Now Daisuke blushed. "Ummm, 'Kari?" He blushed more, which is a feat considering his naturally tanned skin.   
"Yeah?"  
"Uh...I was wondering if you'd...well-"  
"Yes?"  
"Wouldyoukissmeagain?" He said it in such a rush 'Kari almost missed what he said.   
She smiled sweetly at him and nodded. "Of course...Superman."  
Daisuke looked confused but grinned anyways. They leaned as they shared another kiss. Just Superman and his Kryptonite.  
  
OWARI  
  
Alright I don't even know what that was...  
Kit: A monstrosity?  
Me: Urasai! Baka.  
Kit: *shrugs and disappears* *POOF*  
Me: *chokes on smoke* 


	2. Prayer

Prayer By Ryan Bodle  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any associated characters. I write this for entertainment purposes only and not for copyright infringement. The song is written by 'Disturbed.'  
  
'Another dream that will never come true Just to compliment your sorrow.'  
  
Davis snapped his eyes wide open after another perfect dream. The one where took Kari to the prom, the perfect evening he planned, went right in every way, Davis didn't screw up once. It was perfect, and she made it that. Then he woke up. He was still in class, he sighed and sat back, drifting his eyes to the front, turning them away again.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
The caretaker was on all fours looking under the boiler in the recesses of the school, he knew something wasn't right with it, but not being an expert, he couldn't figure what. He stood up again and turned the main valve off, cutting the gas supply off to the school and opened the furnace to look there, there was a whistling sound coming from the back of it, he smelt a feint streak of gas. Stepping back, he tripped over something, it startled him but that wasn't what scared him. A tinder box he used in emergencies was catapulted across the dark room into the back of the furnace.  
  
It sparked. Instantly, that room was engulfed in flames, that being the least the worries. The caretaker had no chance of survival. The repercussions were something instant and terrifying.  
  
'Another life that I've taken from you A gift to add on to your pain and suffering.'  
  
"So x differentiated comes to," the teacher stopped as the entire building shook. Kari paying eager attention looked up to the ceiling. She thought the worst fears of a digimon. They surged deeper than that. The plaster on the walls, exploded off the structure, covering the class, Kari fell over instinctively covering her head and going to the fetal position.  
  
Davis was at a standing position at the first quake. "What's going on?" he asked aloud.  
  
The gas sped around the pipes of the school, the flame from the tinder caused a chain reaction around the entire pipe work of the building, as the flame burst through the walls, taking the structural integrity with it. It quickly began to collapse.  
  
The floor caved beneath Davis' feet as windows shattered and walls became nothing. Rubble began to come down on top. Davis, slammed through one floor and hit the ground floor hard. He saw the debris coming for him and rolled out the way under shelter of a desk. Everything went black.  
  
'Another truth you can never believe Has crippled you completely.'  
  
He remained conscious and saw nothing but black. He coughed violently. 'What the hell just happened?' He asked. He lay in a void of the rubble. Somehow, the desk stood up pretty well, two legs buckled but the other two stood firm, creating a pocket for him to lay in. The rubble had slid in underneath making a stable wall for now, he was safe. He coughed again. The dust was every where.  
  
A low voice grumbled, "Who's there?" Davis leapt round on his side.  
  
"Hello?" he asked back, he thought he faintly recognized that voice.  
  
"Hello? Who's there?" the harmonics changed, it wasn't her. He must have dreamt it. Hoping it would be her. He cursed himself for wishing her to be in that situation but he'd want her more than anybody else.  
  
"It's Daisuke," he answered. "Motmiya Daisuke?"  
  
"Davis? I know you, you're the grade above me."  
  
"What's your name?" The was a silence. "You still there?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry, my name's, it's," another pause, "Anna." Davis peered through a gap to his side but saw nothing.  
  
"Anna, huh? You ok in there?"  
  
"I guess, I hurt my leg and my chest is hurting as well, but I feel ok, what happened Davis?"  
  
"I have no idea." More stirring in the rubble, Davis covered his head and closed his eyes. Nothing. He opened them again.  
  
"Maybe we should talk quietly," Anna said in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
'All the cries you're beginning to hear Trapped in your mind, and the sound is deafening.'  
  
"Are we in trouble?" Anna asked. Her breathing was heavy.  
  
"No way, we're alive now right? If we hold on, someone will come for us," Davis answered.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"How many people are going to miss an exploding building? Someone is going to have to clear this up, and when they do, they'll find us."  
  
'Let me enlighten you This is the way I pray.'  
  
There had been silence for a good few minutes now, Davis checked the time on his D3. He spoke again, "Anna, are you there?" There was no answer. "Anna!" He heard her stir, she was about to drift to sleep.  
  
"Yes Davis, I'm here, still," she groaned. "My head hurts."  
  
"Hey, don't go to sleep!" Davis burst. "You could have concussion, you have to stay awake."  
  
"I know," she answered disappointed. "Didn't figure you to be an all knowing guy. Thought you were just the soccer obsessed hunk from the grade above." Davis blushed unknowingly.  
  
"How do you say that?"  
  
"You don't know? I take it back," Anna answered. "Didn't you know, you have any girl in the school. I'd jump at the chance to go out with you, well, maybe if I didn't have a crush on someone else."  
  
"Oh yeah and who's the lucky guy?" There was silence. "Anna?"  
  
"I don't want to say."  
  
"Aw come on, I won't tell, who is it?"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"On my goggles," he answered.  
  
"Well, he's a friend of yours, Takeru." Davis was stunned.  
  
"T.K? Over me?" He heard her laugh. He then got upbeat. "Hey, maybe I can hook you up."  
  
"Huh? No wait Davis."  
  
"Come on, you haven't got anything to loose and it would cut me some slack with Kari."  
  
"Kari? You have a crush on her." Davis' heart panged at that. What did he say?  
  
"Well, yeah, feels more than a crush though."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"So tell me why you like T.K."  
  
"You really want to hear?"  
  
"Sure I've got time to kill."  
  
'Living just isn't hard enough Burn me alive, inside Living my life's not hard enough Take everything away.'  
  
Tai, Izzy and Sora stood at the edges of the school grounds. All in disbelief. There was just a pile of concrete where it used to be. Tai snapped to his senses.  
  
"Kari?" He ran forwards. "KARI!" The other two followed, their digimon in their bags. Tai was frantically removing clumps of debris, digging his way through.  
  
"Tai, calm down!" Izzy said running beside him. "She could be anywhere, think this through." Tai grabbed Izzy by his collar.  
  
"We don't have time to sit on our asses and think Izzy!" He threw him down and started digging again. Sirens were sounding, the emergency services were sounding.  
  
"Izzy, we have to help Tai, God knows who else is under there," Sora spoke up. Izzy nodded and got to his feet.  
  
"Well then we need big hands to help, Tentamon, time to digivolve," the bug didgimon hopped out and stood ready.  
  
*Tentmon digivolve to.....KABUTERIMON!*  
  
The champion digimon stood tall and strong. "Ok Kabuterimon, lets clear this mess up and take from the top, else they'll all cave in."  
  
"Right," Kabuterimon spread his wings and went above the wreck. With two hands he grabbed the rubble in a huge clump, and relocated it far from the disaster site. Sora pulled out her digivice.  
  
"Ready Biyomon?"  
  
"You bet!" The bird chirped.  
  
*Biyomon digivolve to.....BIRDRAMON!*  
  
The larger fiery bird took flight to assist Kabuterimon. Meanwhile the three older Digidestined dug from the side.  
  
'Another nightmare about to come true Will manifest tomorrow Another love that I've taken from you Lost in time, on the edge of suffering .'  
  
"And that's it pretty much," Anna just finished going on about T.K and there was a lot to here. Davis almost felt jealous. "Davis?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why don't you tell me about Kari?"  
  
"Uh, well, I, uh, you know she's a great girl, great personality and that," he passed off.  
  
"Oh no Motomiya, I just spilled my guts to you, lets hear it," she sounded pressured. So he gave in straight away, like he always did with any girl.  
  
"Well she's really smart, I mean really smart. I should ask her to tutor me sometime. Hey! That's a great idea! Why didn't I think of it before? What else? Oh yeah, she's just so great looking, I mean I feel my knees buckle when I see for the first time every morning, and her smile, it's like so amazingly..wow." There was a giggle from Anna. "Huh?"  
  
"Oh, nothing just keep going," Davis was stunned for some stupid reason. He shook the cobwebs.  
  
"Where was I? Oh yeah, she's got deep brown eyes, they're like chocolate swirlies with this kinda shine to them, they just go on forever, I can get so lost in them."  
  
"Call the military! We have monsters here!" Lieutenant Masako shouted down the radio, coming from his unit car. He drew his 9mm and aimed at Kabuterimon, firing twice. They ricocheted off his tough shell. Kabuterimon turned and went back to his work. Unseen to the brash police officer, ambulances had arrived already and were tending to casualties that had already been pulled free by the digi-destined and other volunteers who ran to help.  
  
"Get back people!" Masako shouted through the megaphone, "this monster threat will be dealt with properly, keep your distance and come away from the wreckage.  
  
Tai turned to the police officer. "Who are you calling a monster? They're digimon and they're helping us!" He carried on digging.  
  
'Another taste of the evil I breed Will level you completely '  
  
Sora was with the ambulances, running medic errands with blankets and other small pieces of equipment she could handle safely. Whenever free, she would kneel beside someone, and look after to them in her own way. She didn't know how she held back the tears. She figured it was too busy.  
  
Izzy studied the area with his laptop, his home made sensors flaring information all over his screen. "It was started by the gas?" His eyes widened. "And it's still flowing?" He made a run to the nearest pay phone, he had to run to the edge of the block. He plugged his laptop in and dialed quickly.  
  
'What number please?' the text wrote. 'Gas suppliers.' 'Define, please.' 'Gas suppliers to Odaiba High School.' 'Connecting, please wait.' Izzy tapped his fingers impatiently.  
  
His speaker activated. "Odaiba Gas switchboard."  
  
"You have to shut off the gas to the Odaiba High school right away!" Izzy shouted straight away, almost cutting the lady off.  
  
"Is it an emergency?"  
  
"Yes! There's been a 911 distress call there and the gas is leaking, it could cause several deaths!"  
  
"One moment," how could she sound so calm. There was complete silence for a good two minutes. "911 distress confirmed, we have turned the gas off, anything else?"  
  
"No thank you," Izzy terminated and rushed back.  
  
'Bring to life everything that you fear Live in the dark, and the world is threatening'  
  
"Leave them alone!" Izzy had gotten back to see Lieutenant Masako hadn't given up on his attempt to stop the two champion digimon. He now saw Tai trying to wrestle the gun form his hand. "They're trying to help! Can't you see that?"  
  
"For all I know, they caused this scene son," Masako fought back. "They're a threat to society."  
  
"You're wrong!" Izzy interrupted. "The explosion was caused by the gas ignited wrongly inside, it spread through the pipes tearing it up from the inside!" Tai pushed the Lieutenant away and bawled his fists. "Tai! Isn't you're sister more important?" Tai glared at the policeman.  
  
"Yeah," he growled and turned away.  
  
'Let me enlighten you This is the way I pray.'  
  
Davis hadn't run out of things to say yet. "Her favorite color is pink, she always has this camera with her, we got a lot of pictures of great times in the Dig," he stopped himself. "Well just of good times we've had together."  
  
"Just you two?"  
  
"I wish," Davis sighed. "Me, Kari, T.K, Cody, Yolei, Tai, Matt and the others. All kinds of stuff."  
  
"Sounds like you like a lot, you know almost everything about her," Anna cut off.  
  
"Yeah and I've tried almost everything to be with her."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well I always try hard at football and."  
  
"You play football too?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I guess you don't know. Ninety percent of the countries in the world call soccer football. The name has kind of worn on me."  
  
"Wow, ok so you always try hard."  
  
"Yeah and this one time for the spring dance, I went to lessons to learn how to dance so I could impress her, but when I got the chance to ask her to dance, Tai, her brother stopped me and T.K slipped in behind and got there. Tai didn't even realize, but like he'd stop him."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Kari and T.K have been friends since little kids, they pretty much grew up together, and they must be so perfect for each other," Davis went downbeat.  
  
"You're beating yourself up over nothing Davis."  
  
"Yeah, you should see 'em, it kills me."  
  
"Have you ever seen them go out?"  
  
"No, don't think T.K ever asked her out," Davis replied.  
  
"Have you?" His mouth fell open. It was so simple, he always went out to be the best, so she could have the best, and after all that attempting to impress, he never thought about it simply, despite the fact he was simple himself. "You never actually asked her?"  
  
"Well, uh, erm, I, uh," he stammered uncontrollably. 'How embarrassing.' Just when he couldn't get any denser. It happened. "No," he hung his head. Anna laughed. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You, silly," she answered. "After all that, you did everything for her and done it all wrong from step one. What was you thinking?"  
  
"I don't know, I can't think around her, I'm just taken over and, well I don't think." She laughed again. "Yeah ok, laugh it up." She did, eventually he smirked. "I am pretty stupid huh?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's our secret ok?"  
  
"It's not common knowledge already?"  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
Living just isn't hard enough Burn me alive, inside Living my life's not hard enough Take everything away.  
  
The mess had half cleared and many had been dragged clear. No ray of hope was wide. Over a hundred dead already. Tai's arms burned as he picked up rock after rock. He tossed them aside, elbows worn hardly bent, but he carried on. He wouldn't stop, not until he found her.  
  
He would find her, the pile got less and less and he tore his way through. One rock just wouldn't move. Judging by the pile he figured if he got rid of this one, he'd clear a huge gap. He wasted no time trying. Pull, it wouldn't budge. He tried again, feeling his hands tear and blood became vacant, his cut started to sting.  
  
"Tai, you'll hurt yourself," Matt Ishida walked up beside him. Tai let go.  
  
"I have to find Kari, you've got to start digging!" Tai shouted in a pleading tone.  
  
"I will, Tai, but you've got to stop, you'll hurt yourself badly, and then how will you help her?" Tai was silent. "Show me your hands." Tai held them out, they were covered in dirt and blood vaguely stained them. It was caused by the top layer of skin being ripped off in places. Matt produced a bottle of water and washed them over. With nothing else to use, he tore his school shirt at the sleeve and used the rags to tie up the wounds.  
  
"Now, lest try moving that rock together ok?" Tai nodded and pulled his hand into a fist. The two bent down grabbing the rock firmly.  
  
"One three, one, two, three!" They both pulled with everything they had.  
  
'Return to me Leave me no one Turn to me Return to me Cast aside.'  
  
"Ok, so I ask out for dinner?" Davis asked Anna, to himself he was planning it out, hoping she would say what was wrong.  
  
"Why always dinner? Or lunch? Or coffee? It's been done before don't you think?" Davis thought hard.  
  
"Ice-cream!" he answered. "She loves ice cream. I'll ask her to go out for ice cream one day after school."  
  
"That sounds nice, and you can walk her home, then ask her out again sometime," it all sounded pre-ordained now.  
  
"Uh, wait, if this is going to be a date, what should I do, besides buy her ice cream?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hey, I've only ever wanted to date Kari, I never thought about it," he cowered. She laughed again.  
  
"Well at least you didn't ask a guy, you'd get the completely wrong idea. Well you should talk to her, find out all about her I guess."  
  
"But I already do," Davis butted in.  
  
"So pretend that you don't, and ask her things, you might even find out things you didn't know before."  
  
"Talk, check, treat her nice must be a comes as standard feature, man I'm gonna have to try extra hard not to turn into a mega blow-hard," he cringed. Every minute, he seemed to make an ass of himself, this in result made Anna laugh. "Hey, maybe you should ask T.K out."  
  
"But I'm a grade below, not to mention a girl."  
  
"That never stopped Yolei before, isn't this meant to be some kind of new era for girls or something?"  
  
"Well I guess," there was another awkward silence. Davis was going to say something, when small bits of rubble scattered. He covered his head again. The school wasn't coming on top of him again. His eyes beamed, it was being moved, somebody was digging through. "They found us!" He shouted to Anna.  
  
'You've made me turn away.'  
  
"I heard a voice," Matt started as they gradually pulled the large boulder off together, Izzy had joined the effort, whilst not as much as the other two it still made a difference. They all together, chucked it aside.  
  
"Hey! Who's down there!?" Tai shouted looking down on his knees through gaps of cement and snapped planks.  
  
"It's me Davis! I'm down here!" The three elder digi-destined dug together.  
  
"Davis! Have you seen Kari?" Tai asked, scurrying through the debris. Davis was about to answer.  
  
"I'm here too, Tai," that came from Anna, Davis spun his neck.  
  
"Kari? Huh?"  
  
"You expected me to tell you upfront? How would I talk to the real you Davis," she answered.  
  
"But-but."  
  
"You better ask me out for ice cream soon, before they find us." Davis was still in shock, he shook the cobwebs.  
  
"Erm, Kari, would you like to join me for ice cream someday?"  
  
"I would love that Davis."  
  
"Why did you go through all that?"  
  
"If you knew it was me, you'd have been you're same old blow-hard self, and I was scared Davis, you were the last thing I wanted right now."  
  
"So you don't want to go out with me?"  
  
"Then when we talked, I found out how such a sweet guy you really are, and I think we should have time talk. For one thing, you don't have to worry about T.K, you should be more worried about Tai."  
  
Light appeared for the first time in hours over Davis. Tai peeped through the hole, which was big enough to fit through.  
  
"Why should he worry about me?" Kari from the other small pocket answered.  
  
"Davis just asked me out."  
  
"Oh no he didn't!" Tai thrust his arms forward to grab Davis' neck. He was pulled back and chucked away. Matt appeared.  
  
"That's great Davis, what's the answer?"  
  
"It better be no!" Tai shouted from a distance.  
  
"I said yes," Kari answered. Matt was pulling Davis out, who was on top of the world. Tai was now too busy digging her out. Finally she emerged. Face covered in soot, her leg had a gash in it.  
  
"Kari you're hurt!" Tai exclaimed, picking her up. She slapped him playfully on the chest.  
  
"I'm not dying, I can still walk!" He still didn't put her down.  
  
"Davis, we have to talk," Tai said as he walked off with her in his arms. Davis stood petrified. Matt patted him on the shoulder to wake him. He grabbed him in a headlock and noogied him.  
  
"Wait to go Doofus," they all left the scene, now the rescue teams had arrived to help out.  
  
'Living just isn't hard enough Burn me alive, inside Living my life's not hard enough Take everything away.' 


	3. till the end of time

Disclaimer: as of yet, I don't own Digimon. But soon, my evil legion of break dancing koalas will capture it for me. Bwahahaha! 

…Oh, and I don't own the Nicholas Tse song, "Let me die" either. You can hear it at:

http://go.to/nicholastse

_Till the end of time._

****************

Davis glanced out of the window of his car, at the dark turbulence of the clouds that hovered above the city of Odaiba. He definitely didn't like the look of those clouds. They filled him with a sense of foreboding that wasn't common in the young leader of the Digidestined. Looking at those clouds reminded him of the primal fear that his ancestors must have felt at the advent of a storm. He sighed, and resumed his concentration on his driving.

He paused only once to glance down at the single red rose that lay on the passenger seat.

****

_Are we at war tonight?_

_Will there be angels whispering to midnight?_

_Don't wake when lightning strikes._

****

That single Rose represented an apology. It was Hikari Kamiya's birthday today, and he had allowed himself to be delayed at football practice. He grimaced inwardly. She was gonna hurt him for that.

He pulled up outside the apartment building where Kari lived, and got out of the car, the paper tube holding the rose gripped tightly in his hand. At that moment, thunder crashed overhead, and the first drop of rain fell onto his forehead.

"Oh. Great. Now I'm wet, AND condemned."

He fixed the door of the building with a wry look. Another sigh escaped from his lips, and he took the few steps that led to the front door. 

'Don't be stupid, Motomiya. Remember to tell her how you feel this time. Properly, no chickening out.' The voice in his head berated him. 

'I did not chicken out!'

'You said you were going out for coffee!'

'I was!'

'You didn't bother to go back! When Kari asked, you said that you'd had to go home, cos Jun was feeling sick!'

'Well, she was!'

'She had a cold!'

Davis stopped himself. Sometimes he could argue with that little voice for hours, whilst all the while continuing to have a coherent life externally to his mind. But he knew it was right. He had to tell her how he felt this time.

****

_My heart for you is true,_

_Let no one take that from you,_

_Time is running tight,_

_Can't change from wrong to right._

****

He dodged under the shelter of the door as the downpour started in earnest, and headed for the elevator. At least, this time TK wasn't gonna be here. Kari had made her intentions very clear in that area when a drunken TK had made inappropriate suggestions at their school dance. Although Kari had forgiven their friend, the incident still brought immense embarrassment to TK, and immense amusement to everyone else in their class.

He slumped back against the side of the elevator. He could almost fall asleep right here. He was so tired from practice. But he couldn't allow it, not this time.

****

_So I'll close my eyes and dream a little,_

_Just like how we used to be baby._

****

The elevator pinged at him, and he stepped out onto the red-carpeted floor of Kari's level. He strolled down the hall; the rose gripped in his hand, and stood in front of the door.

He didn't notice the background noise of the janitor's radio, just down the hall.

"And the weather: tonight's storm is predicted to be one of the most violent the city has ever seen. Residents are advised to stay inside, and not, under any circumstances, to attempt travel…"

He raised his hand, knuckles poised to rap against the door… and hesitated.

"Aw, hell."

He knocked on the door, and waited for Kari to respond. He saw an eye appear at the peephole.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's me, Kari."

"Oh. You."

She opened the door, here eyes narrowed.

"Why would I want to speak to you, Davis? It's 9:00 pm."

"Erm… yeah, I'm sorry about that, I got…"

"Caught up at practice?"

"Err…yeah…"

"Gimme a break, Davis. If you didn't want to spend time with me, you should have just said so." 

And that hurt. Hell, it wasn't as if he had done this deliberately…

Kari was still glaring at him.

"Davis, I've got work tomorrow, and I'm tired. Cant this wait?"

His crestfallen expression plastered itself all over his face. It had taken years to perfect that expression.

"I suppose…"

****

_Its time to say farewell now,_

_No need to cry of feelings,_

_Oh it's all right,_

I'll end the end of lies. 

****

He turned to go, and thunder crackled outside. Suddenly, the corridor was plunged into darkness.

"Aw, shit!" Davis cussed.

"Very subtle, Mr Motomiya. Would you care to repeat that in polite company?" 

Kari's voice was filled with Wry amusement. Davis guiltily reached for his lighter, and the small flame illuminated a slight patch of the corridor. A blue flash rocked through the night, lightening shining in through the windows. For a brief moment, he saw a flash of Kari's face, stark against the blackness of the corridors. He counted…

Thunder. Three seconds. Supposedly, that meant the epicentre of the storm was still three miles out. He heard Kari sigh.

"I suppose you'd better come in."

Davis's hopes leapt. He turned to look at her beautiful face, now visible in the lighters flame.

****

_Heaven grant me one last wish I beg you_

_Let me say these words before I go…_

****

"Thanks. I really don't relish driving through a power cut."

"Very few people do, Davis. It's one of those things people normally consider stupidity." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Ah, but wait, that means you WOULD do it, doesn't it?"

"You must be tired." Davis said sourly, "You don't normally start with personal insults until the morning."

"Who said I'd descended into personal insults? This is normality." Came the acid response.

"Thanks, it's nice to know I'm so appreciated." He said bitterly.

"Hey, you're the one who didn't bother to come to my birthday party."

He glared at her, as she scrambled in the kitchen cupboard for some candles.

"You know, I didn't mean for that to happen, okay? Are we gonna fight about anything in particular, or do you just wanna yell at me for a while?"

"Either is good." 

He sighed. 

"Right, that's it. Goodbye, Kari."

"Huh?"

"It's clear that you don't want me here, so I'll leave."

Partly as an afterthought, he tossed the rose onto the kitchen counter.

"I brought that here as an apology. I don't care what you do with it – you can burn it, for all I care"

"Davis, don't be stupid…"

"Oh, but that's what I am, remember. So see ya later!"

He turned and stormed out, leaving her gaping at the door.

"Davis…"

She turned and ran for her room, hastily getting dressed out of her pyjamas and robe.

"Damn, Damn, DAMN!"

She had been angry. She had been waiting for him to turn up to the party all night. She had wanted to talk to him…

****

_I will love you till the end of time._

_Every breath of mine,_

_I'll hold you by my side._

****

Davis stomped out to his parked car, and got into the drivers seat. Some part of his subconscious noted that the lights in all the buildings were out – the power cut had clearly affected most of the city. In his anger, he slammed his foot down on the accelerator, and his car moved swiftly out into the night.

****

_But I'll rest in peace,_

_My sweetheart would you,_

_Let me die in your arms with you?_

****

Barely five minutes after he had left, a motorcycle screamed out of the parking garage at the base of the building. Kari twisted the handlebars, going in the direction she figured Davis would have taken. The storms fury boiled around her, but, oblivious, she carried on driving, following the man she needed to talk to.

****

_Only you can stop the rain tonight,_

_Only you can change my world from black to white,_

_So I'll close my eyes and dream a little more._

****

Davis's anger slammed through him as he drove through the empty streets. Thunder crackled overhead, as another flash of lightning sliced across the sky like heavens sword. The storm was overhead now. No more time. A blot of electricity arced down through the rain, and slammed into the telephone pylon across the street.

Davis twisted the wheel desperately, as he tried to evade the inexorable fall and collision. But there was little he could do, as the huge wooden pole crashed down across the rain-soaked road.

****

_Are we at war tonight?_

_Will there be angels whispering to midnight?_

_Don't wake when lightning strikes._

****

The car slammed into the wide trunk of the pole, and the last image in Davis's mind was the bonnet crumpling before him, as the airbag inflated in front of him.

Kari's bike tore round the corner…

****

_Heaven grant me one last wish I beg you,_

_Let me say these words before I go…_

****

The bike didn't have the stopping power of the car however. Kari's vehicle had barely even begun to slow when it hit the fallen telephone pole, and it's helmeted rider was sent flying head first along the road. Even as Davis struggled to get out of his malformed car, Kari hit the ground heavily.

"Kari!"

He kicked his way out of the door, his fear for her lending him an unearthly strength. He ran to the fallen shape.

****

_I will love you till the end of time,_

_Every breath of mine,_

_I'll hold you by my side._

****

He fell beside her, grabbing her shoulders. She lay still, her helmeted head lolling back on her shoulders. He pulled off the helmet, and saw that her chocolate-brown eyes were closed.

"Kari! Wake up!"

She didn't move.

****

_ But I'll rest in peace,_

_My sweetheart would you,_

Let me die in your arms with you? 

****

"Kari! Don't you leave me! Wake up, goddammit!"

Her eyes remained closed. He leaned down, and placed an ear against her mouth. The rain soaked through his clothing, chilling he flesh. 

****

_Only you can stop the rain tonight,_

_Only you can get me strength to fight…_

****

He knelt there, his ear against her mouth…

****

_Till the sky is burning,_

_It's the end of time…_

****

he felt it, the sharp intake of breath against his ear. Kari coughed gently. Davis hastily grabbed his cell phone. Fingers fumbling, he pressed the button, and watched as the familiar words leapt onto the screen.

'Searching for signal…'

****

_Look ahead tomorrow_

_Long and winding road…_

****

'Signal found.'

"Thank god!" 

He dialled the three numbers.

9…1…1…

****

_Keep the faith of mine,_

_Don't let it go…_

****

"911, how may I help you?"

"I've got a road accident here! I need an ambulance!"

"Yes, sir, where are you?"

Davis hastily babbled out directions to the calm operator.

"The ambulance will be with you as soon as possible sir. Please stay calm." 

****

_You're the only reason,_

_That I'm growing cold…_

****

He spoke quietly to Kari's still form.

"C'mon, Kari, wake up. The ambulance is gonna be here soon… you cant leave me now, Kari. I've got so much I need to tell you."

****

_What would I do?_

_Without you?_

****

"I… love you, Kari. Come back to me."

Her eyes snapped open.

"Davis?"

"Kari!"

"Don't shout. What happened?"

"You went off your bike. I've called an ambulance."

"Why is my face wet?"

"It's raining, Kari."

"Ah. That would explain it."

"C'mon, Kari. You're gonna be okay."

At that moment, the ambulance pulled around the corner. Davis grinned maniacally in relief.

"Their here. We're gonna get you to the hospital."

The paramedics swiftly loaded Kari onto a stretcher, and got her onto the ambulance. Kari glanced at him, as he got in beside her.

"Davis?"

"Yeah?"

She gripped his hand. He squeezed it gently in return.

****

_I will love you till the end of time,_

_Every breath of mine,_

_I'll hold you by my side._

_But I'll rest in peace,_

_My sweetheart would you,_

_Let me die in your arms with you?_

_Only you can stop the rain tonight,_

_Only you can make my world so bright,_

_Life no longer ends here with you in my heart._

****

"Thankyou for the rose."

"You're welcome, Kari."

****

_In my heart..._

****

=============================================================

(a/n)

Yes, I know, it's clichéd, it's corny, and its mushy. 

I also know, it's not quite a natural disaster as a natural fizz. Gimme a break, I've had a long week.

-Ben.


End file.
